Dystopian Heaven
by astro14
Summary: Tris is dead and she's been sent to Dystopian Heaven where all fantasy novel characters come together in the afterlife. There she meets a little girl who guides her but Tris soon realizes that her story isn't over yet. She may be dead, but she can still help the ones she loves, and from the war that she can see brewing, they're going to need all the help they can get.
1. The Beginning

My eyes fluttered open, "where am I?" I asked, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Shhh Tris, it's alright. You're safe now, you're with us.. your Dauntless family," I closed my eyes.  
I recognized that voice from somewhere. Then it clicked.

_Tori._

My eyes opened again, standing above me was the face of a strong, brave woman who gave her life up for me. "Tori!" I said, "how could it be you?", I asked her. Back a while ago when the group of us were trying to escape Chicago, Tori was shot down, killed instantly.  
Confusion set over me like a disease, "Tori, how could it be you?" I asked again, more firmly this time.  
"Now's not a good time Tris, I'll tell you when you're feeling better." Tori soothed me.  
She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and left the room. I immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up once again, what a weird dream that was.  
"Tobais? Where are you?" I squinted. Everything was so bright.  
I slowly sat up in my bed. The room was stark, a hospital room. There were four walls that were faded white. I could see the streak marks where they had just been cleaned. The floor was a regular, sterile, linolium floor. My bed was one of the many beds in the room, but I was the only person there. The entire room was dull, yet it was comforting.  
I looked down to see I was wearing a hospital gown, this was the moment everything flooded back to me.  
The Lab, Tobias, Caleb, the serum, explosions...  
David, the leader of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. The man who knew and loved my father, pretended to be my friend. _The man who shot me down multiple times._  
I reached down to look at the bullet wounds in my abdomen. I didn't feel any pain. I pulled my hospital gown off, exposing my bare skin to the chilly temperatures of the room. There was no marks or scars. No proof that bullets had entered my body. How?  
I swung my legs off the hospital bed an crept over to the door. I looked out into the hallway that looked exactly like my room, although with no beds, and called, "Tobias! Are you here?" and nobody returned my call. My heart sunk to my stomach, where could they be? "FOUR!" I screamed out into the isolated abyss.  
Down at the very end of the hall I saw a dark figure appear, a smile spread across my face. "Tobais," I whispered. I started running down the hall, closer to him.  
I needed to see him. I needed to touch him. I needed to tell him that "I love him".  
As I got closer to the figure, I slowed down. It wasn't Tobias, it was a little girl. She looked about 14 years old, had her blonde hair pulled into two different braids. Her skin was so fair and she looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled at me, "Hi there, I'm Primrose. Most people call me Prim but my sister calls me Little Duck".  
"Hi Prim, my name's Tris," I told her, not mentioning that my real name is Beatrice.  
"I know what your name is, you're the new girl." She told me.  
New girl, I thought. Where could I be?  
"Prim, can you tell me where I am? I think I'm lost." I asked her.  
"I'm sorry Tris, that's not something I can tell you. If you follow me, you might be able to find all of the answeres you're looking for," Prim turned on the spot and started walking.  
This is the scene in all of the horror movies where you yell at the TV and tell the stupid lead blonde to not go investigate that noise, but I couldn't help but be tempted by what this little girl was telling me. So I quickly caught up to her, curiousity getting the best of me.


	2. Turbulance

I felt like we were walking down a never-ending hallway, it all looked the same to me. It was long, boring, and gray with thousands of doors on each side, but it never really went anywhere. That's when we stopped and Prim's pale little hand knocked gently on the clunky steel door directly in front of us.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Shh, I promise all your questions are going to be answered if you have some patience." she whispered to me.  
Patience, I thought. That was never something I was good at. I had a tendency to immediately jump at anything I could, and it's gotten me close to death many times.

The door slid open, revealing a room that resembled offices from the Erudite headquarters. There were so many people, lights, computers, it was almost overwhelming. My eyes immediately went to the center of the room where there was a familiar face. I gasped so loudly a few people sitting by close glared at me.

"Prim, can you just wait here for a moment? I need to -" I didn't even finish my sentence before I ran off.

Is this a dream? It has to be because she is sitting right there in front of me. Tori. I felt anger, joy, and curiosity all at the same time. She looked up and smiled at me, her kindness was new to me. She always helped me when I found out I was Divergent, but gentle is not a characteristic I'd use to describe her.  
"Tori? How is this possible? How are you alive? You died!" I whispered.

"Let's go for a walk Tris, there's a lot I need to talk to you about." She got up from her chair and started walking. We entered the barren hallway and I cringed, I was tired of seeing it.

Tori laughed at me, "Would you like to go somewhere else? Outside maybe?" I nodded.

* * *

After thousands of turns in the hallway, we made it outside. It was so bright, brighter than usual even though it didn't look any different. There were trees, grass, plants, pathways and benches; basic outdoor things. I don't know why I was so surprised by this, but I expected something more.

Tori sat down on the closest bench and pulled me down with her.

"I know you probably have thousands of questions but I'm getting the bad news out-of-the-way first, Tris." She clasped her hands tightly in her lap and looked me in the eyes, "no matter how many times I do this, it never gets easier,"

"You can tell me, I can handle it." I told her. She sighed, "You are in what we call Dystopian Heaven. Tris, you are dead."

The words came out like a rush and in slow motion all at once. My brain couldn't handle what she was telling me. When I finally processed what she said to me, I could feel the tears building up.

"You're lying to me! Is this some sick Dauntless prank you're playing because I don't find it very funny!" I stood up, furious.

"Tris, please, keep calm and listen to what I'm saying. I'm not joking with you, David killed you. Remember back in the bureau? He shot you and you died." I could tell she was having a hard time me this.

I looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Where's Tobias?"

Saying his name triggered the tears that I've held back and I fell apart. I dropped down to the ground in a rage of sobs, punching it repeatedly.

"Get ahold of your self Tris!" Tori grabbed me and shook me. "You're stronger than this! You are selfish and you are brave and now you need to prove it to me!"

I couldn't look up into her eyes because I knew she was right. I was being a coward.

"You can do this," she guided my eyes to hers. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you," I whispered the tears rolling down my cheeks, "not just for now. But for everything you've done for me." She smiled at me, "are you ready to hear more?"

I nodded but my mind was telling me no.


	3. Rejoice

**THERE ARE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS, LOOKING FOR ALASKA, AND ALLEGIANT SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Tori pulled me back onto the bench, "I don't think I'm the right person to do this, do you remember Prim from earlier? She's such a sweetheart." Tori said.  
I nodded, of course I remembered her.

"Let her talk to you, she can show you around. It's almost time for this place to become busy." She raised her arms and looked around.

I began to laugh, not because it was funny. Nothing was funny to me right now but my laughing made Tori smile, "I'm going to go get her ok? She'll be out in just a minute. Hold tight." and with that, she began to walk away from me.

I slumped back into the bench. Tobias. God, how much I missed him, how much I missed his voice, his face, his love. How was he? _You die, I die too_. I hope that wasn't a promise he's still willing to keep. I thought for a while about Christina, my best friend. I missed how tall she was with her long legs, how beautiful she was with her dark skin and eyes. I missed my life, but how could I not? The zip-line when I made it into the Dauntless faction, the ferris wheel with Four, saving the Abnegation faction from the mind-controlled Initiates. I smiled a little, but I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. When I heard Prim skipping over, I wiped them on my hospital gown. _Why am I still wearing this? _I questioned myself.

"Well look at you. I think we need to get you changed before this place gets packed." Prim grabbed my hand and dragged me forward.  
She was so happy, that made me happy a little bit. Prim dragged me through the endless halls of the building I was in earlier.  
"What is this place?" I asked her.

"It's the headquarters," she told me, "You'll become very familiar with it, it's the brain and power between Dystopian Heaven. Well here we are, you just have to find the clothing you wear. You come from factions, correct? I come from districts, we don't really have any 'dress codes' but you can decide what you want to wear. I'll leave you to it, I have to go talk to Tori for a while but I should be back very soon. I won't leave you permanently alone quite yet."

And with that, she left me. I grabbed the door handle and opened it. This room was massive, the size of it reminded me of The Pit back at the Dauntless Compound. Clothing was everywhere, but it wasn't a mess. The clothing was all folded and labelled. I saw signs with "The Fault In Our Stars", "The Hunger Games", "Harry Potter", what did any of them mean? Then, I came across a section of clothing labelled "Divergent" with 5 sub-categories underneath. The five factions, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, and Amity. My eyes flickered between the boring, gray Abnegation clothes, and the exciting, black Dauntless clothes that both represented me.

"I am neither Abnegation or Dauntless," I whispered to myself. And with that I grabbed the Dauntless clothing, "For Tobias," I whispered again.  
As soon as I finished changing, Prim was out in the hallway. "Haha wow, took you long enough," she glowed.  
I stopped, "Prim... can I ask you a question?"

She turned around and smiled, "Go for it!"

"How did- how did you get here?" I asked. Her face dropped, I could see the pain in her eyes. Then, as quickly as it came, she was back to herself again.  
"I don't like to talk about that, especially not with new people," she smiled, fakely. "How about we go outside to The Square and I show you around? Maybe you'll meet some new people." And just like that, she turned back around and continued walking.

It was different in The Square this time, it was so crowded. But, crowded in a nice way. Everyone was happy.

Prim pointed to a beautiful, brunette girl sitting by the fountain. "That's Alaska Young, she killed herself by drinkig and driving, everyone is unsure whether it was suicide but she doesn't like to talk about it. She's so kind and hilarious though. Get her to tell her you some stories if you ever got talking, she has plenty of them about Pudge, her boyfriend but not actually." Prim waved to her, Alaska waved back.

"Do you see him over there? Sitting on the bench across the park? His name is Augustus Waters. Kindest person you'd ever meet. He died of unexpected cancer, he was in remission for a year and a half.. possibly two and he was in love with this girl named Hazel Grace. She had cancer too, terminal actually, but she hasn't showed up here. He waits to see her everyday and I think it's absolutely tragic."

Seeing Augustus made my jaw drop, "He looks exactly like my brother Caleb!"

"I have someone I'm sure you'll know already, follow me!" Prim crossed the park and led me to an empty field. Sitting in the middle of it was no other but Uriah.  
"URIAH!" I yelled, and went running. I practically tackled him in the field.  
"Tris?" He looked so shocked.

"The Bureau was more dangerous than we thought," I told him. "I was shot by David, saving the factions. It's alright though, everything's alright." I grabbed him and hugged him. "Tobias is so sorry. He didn't realize what he was getting into. He didn't want to hurt you. It was his fault but he didn't mean to." I was talking thousands of miles a minute.

"It's alright Tris, slow down. I know everything, I'm not mad. I'm glad to see you again, but not here. You shouldn't be here; it should've been Caleb," he said.  
"I couldn't have done that to him. No matter what he did to me." I whispered.

Prim called over, "Come on, say hello faster! I have one more person for you to meet."

"I have to go, I'll talk to you as soon as I can again, ok? Is Lynn here? Will, Al? I need to apologize to Al, tell him he shouldn't have done it." My mouth couldn't keep up with what I was saying.

"Everyone's here, they're busy right now but I'll tell them you stopped by," he smirked, "see you later Tris."

I got up and met with Prim. "I knew you would know Uriah! He mentioned you, warned me you were coming actually. Let me show you your room."


End file.
